Magi: The Chronicles of the Lýkos
by Kitsuki.Senju-San
Summary: (Re-written!) An AU of the Magi we've come to know and love. Follow Cerelia- a young girl unfortunate enough to be born as the next Lýkos, and her adventures with Masrur, Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba. Slight spoilers may appear. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing Magi!

**Hey guys, It's been awhile! I'm happy to announce that as of late, my problems with my 'depressed state' have been appearing less and less lately, which means, I'll hopefully be able to update a couple of my stories soon!**

 **Anyway, this was my first ever 'Magi' AU however I didn't like how it was progressing, mainly due to my OC so I've re-vamped it! How different will it be? You'll just have to see!**

 **-Haiiro Chan.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Haiiro** **doesn't own Magi, she only owns her OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Introducing Magi!**

* * *

 **. . . .**

Lupoucia- a small, impoverished country not far from the borders of the "Dark Continent" and home to a race of unique humans with powers not yet known to the world. At least, they weren't known until the day the Chief of Lupoucia had been granted a daughter with what had to be the strongest connection to the Ruhk they had ever seen. With the rare deep-golden hair almost similar to the sun rising and bright, pale silver eyes with slit pupils- not so different to a wolves eyes, and light-tanned skin. As the Chief's wife held their daughter the Ruhk gathered around her, enveloping her in the rarest coloured Ruhk of all; Grey Ruhk.

There had only ever been a single sighting of Grey Ruhk once throughout the world, and that had been before this world had even begun. Rumored to not only be the rarest of all colours, it is also the strongest and this power has been entrusted to this young, precious infant.

This is the story of Cerelia Lupinís.

 **. . . .**

* * *

 **. . . .**

The sun was just setting over Balbadd when a group of bandits made their move; pillaging yet another caravan, taking all the civilians' personal effects and even going as far as to kidnap quite a few young women and children, before setting fire to the remaining ruins of the caravan and disappearing into the night.

It was around 2 hours after the attack on the caravan when the bandits stopped for a small break, leaving the tied-up innocents by the horses. There were at least 5 men with burly muscles and numerous scars covering their bodies as they sat around a small fire, snacking on the food they stole.

"An' then the lil' bitch started bawlin' like a baby! I had to give 'em a slap aroun' their face!" The biggest, and the ugliest of the men laughed as each of the men snickered, amused by the story as a couple of them leered at some of the well-endowed women, who flinched in fear and dread.

As the rowdy bunch of thieves sat jeering and laughing over crude, horrible antics from the past, no one noticed as a figure hidden by the shadows made its way over to them, before crouching down low and hiding out of sight. It went over to the captives, breaking the ropes, which bound them into pieces before making a shushing sign, signalling them to run.

As the captives ran away, one of the bandits turned around to leer at the women some more, only get a surprise as a foot smashed into his face. As the man flew the other's jumped up with their weapons drawn, pointing the swords towards the mysterious figure, while said figure stood up from the crouch and faced them, the only thing visible being a pair of unique silver wolf-like eyes glaring coldly towards every one of the men, promising no mercy.

With a burst of amazing speed, the figure shot towards the men, kicking its foot straight into the stomach of one whilst it's fist flew into another's face. Using the bloated stomach as a base, the figure propelled itself over to the other bandit, not touching the floor once as it spun and smashed its feet into his stomach, flipping itself back from him and jumping up into the air, spinning before it landed on its feet.

Just as the shadow covered figure was about the lunge for the last man standing, a sudden squawk alerted the figure, causing it to turn around to see a bird like animal fly towards it, attacking it. As the figure tried to fight it off, it received a slash along the shoulder blade by the sharp talons. Within a time, span of less than 5 minutes the bird was perched on the arm of the last bandit standing, who held a dark grin. The look on the man's face was enough to make the figure growl quietly as it was prepared to lunge at him, only to get a wave of dizziness and nausea before it collapsed.

As the figure hit the ground the other bandits had regained consciousness and recovered enough to walk over to the figure, tying it up with some rope before the biggest bandit flipped the figure onto his shoulder, as the others gathered the stolen goods and began to walk back to their HQ. As the men walked away, the moon lit up the dark sky, reflecting onto the figure, showing a deep golden hue as the men and the unconscious figure faded into the darkness.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

"Damn, way to go me." A young, quite attractive female cursed to herself as she looked around the dark and dirty cell which she had just woken up to. The walls were a plain, black sheen with jagged rocks sticking out at different angles whilst the floor was a flat, rough surface with multiple stones scattered around. The only source of light was through the small window which had been closed off by metal bars.

She sighed as she tried to breath the chains around her wrists and her feet, unfortunately having no such luck. Leaning back against the wall she scowled as she closed her eyes, seemingly deep in thought. Her wrists were starting to sting from the tightness of the chains causing her scowl to deepen which gave her a dark, almost sinister appearance.

A quiet whimpering could be heard from one of the corners of the cell, causing her head to snap to the left. She looked around until she noticed a small figure, belonging to a child no older than 8 years old. As she focused more she could make out the child was a little girl, huddled into a cocoon to keep herself warm which unfortunately wouldn't work since the dessert they were in became very cold during the night, and it was about midnight right now.

Her heart broke for the little girl. She knew full well the feeling of loneliness and fear, unaware of what would happen to you, terrified you'd be nothing more than a possession to be used for whatever your master wanted.

A sudden flashback flashed in her mind, of a small girl, about 4 years old, crying over a corpse of a woman with similar features.

The young woman jumped up suddenly and began jumping towards the wall, desperate to get the shackles off her feet. Her heart began beating faster and faster as she continuously tried to break the shackles, mercilessly smashing her feet against the wall. She unknowingly obtained the attention of not just the little girl, but she also caught the eye of a young teenage girl with beautiful red hair and striking ruby eyes. She was desperate to get the shackles off, pushing her body to the limits to break the horrid chains. However, due to the poison still lingering in her system, she began to tire quickly, ultimately collapsing from exhaustion. As her eyes were closing she saw a flash of red and brown closing in on her, until she contacted something soft. That was all she knew before she passed out.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

The young woman was shaken from her sleep by shouting and rattling.

As she looked around she saw the same little girl passed out on the floor, breathing heavily with a flushed face, while the teenager with the red hair was shaking on the metal bars calling for help. She sprung up from her corner and went to the little girl, running her hands through her hair and tried to sooth her.

"Hush now little one, breath in, breath out, repeat that process." She commanded gently, causing hazel eyes to look up at her in shock before the little girl gave her a small smile and followed the directions. As she was comforting the child the red heads shouted attracted the attention of a man with wild white hair and a strange outfit followed by some guards.

The man walked over and ripped the girl from the pint-sized teenagers grasp, examining her fully. He had her open her mouth as he examined her. After what felt like an hour the 'Lip-coloured creep' as she dubbed him, concluded. "This one is hopeless, but the timing couldn't be better! I've just run out of food for the desert Hyena's, you see?" Shocking the young teen and herself, causing them to feel a sense of horror as they glared at the heartless man.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

It was now maybe early in the morning as the blonde and the young Redette were taken outside onto a cliff ledge with the creep and 5 of his cronies, while another 3 were tying the little girl to a big pillar, dangling her down as if she was just some piece of meat. The poor thing was terrified and crying, her teardrops falling and splashing against the metal base of the pillar.

After she was tied up securely, the 3 men went up to the levers on the cliff above the animal cages, pulling on the metal rods causing the door to open. As the door rose up multiple hyenas ran through the door and huddled around the pillar, their laws opening and closing hungrily.

The slaver was stood in front on the edge of the ledge, holding a rope which was tied to the young child, stopping her from falling. "In my business, we don't treat slaves of low value, I mean it would be a waste to pay for the medication, right?" he let out a short bark of laughter as his men held back both herself and the other girl.

She grit her teeth in frustration and anger, "You bastard...!" she let out a low, quiet growl which caused the other girl to flinch quietly. The Slaver just let out another small laugh as he let go of the rope slightly, lowing her near the hyenas. Luckily the girl lifted her feet high enough just causing the hyena which jumped up to miss her feet. As the little child screamed in fear the young Redette shouted out, "Stop it now!" trying to break free from the other men. She tried to break her shackles by banging them on the floor, having no success as the creep told her "You can't take those off, after all those shackles are custom made" however she didn't stop trying while the young blonde began to struggle to get out of her captors' iron grip.

The Slaver then took out a knife and began to cut the rope, causing the little girl to fall to the floor in the middle of the pack of hyenas. As soon as the child hit the floor, the Redette jumped up and into the pit, landing on the shackles directly breaking them as she landed next to the little girl. While that happened the blonde finally managed to break free from the men as she smashed her feet into the metal pole next to her, breaking the shackles into pieces and snapped the chains around her wrists. While the Redette was fighting the animals, the woman began to take down the bandits, using her magoi-enhanced physical abilities to render the men seriously injured. After she took them down she looked over the cliff to see the other girl killing each of the tigers as she used a strength very similar familiar to her _"Sh-she's a Fanalis... Holy Solomon she's like Masrur..."_ the teenager was in awe as she watched the Fanalis girl fight, until she saw the Slaver and scowled, then ran towards him.

"Oi, you bastard!" the blonde growled out, causing said man to turn towards her and back away in fear, tripping over his own feet and ultimately falling backwards onto his ass. Underneath both the blonde's and the Redette's glares, he started to sweat heavily as his nervousness was easily noticeable. As the Fanalis walked towards him she stuck her hand out, "Give me the keys, I'm going to free all the people you've captured" He was about to refuse but he then caught sight of the teenager's deathly glare and surrendered the keys quickly.

As she walked towards the Fanalis girl they shared a quick nod before they ran towards the cave where the civilian slaves were kept, the Fanalis breaking down the door as she ran towards the locked bars and used the key, unlocking the big padlock. They opened the door and she began to spread out the keys, handing a key to everyone so they could unlock their chains. She looked towards the Fanalis and saw as the girl was walking towards a young boy, no older than 11, with blue hair. She heard him shout out "Hey lady!" as he took notice of her and smiled.

She stood up and made her way to them, only to be stopped as the young child with her suddenly shouted out "Mommy, Daddy!" as two adults made their way over to them, the woman taking the young girl into her arms as the man hugged them both, each of them crying tears of joy and relief. She let out a soft smile as she continued her way towards the blue haired boy and the Fanalis.

As the boy spoke to her, a man next him asked "Aladdin, do you know her?" introducing the boy as he conformed he knew the Fanalis girl. " _So, his name's Aladdin, huh?"_ as she was smiling softly while being lost in thought, the Fanalis recognized her as the other girl who saved the child, due to her unique eyes.

As the Redette was about to try to talk to her, the people began to move out of the bandit camp, walking out towards the desert and off towards their destination, Balbadd. She began to make her way back also, not before getting her silver ribbon first, however. As she made her way down the path of the cliffs she saw the Fanalis and the little boy talking to a group of people with horses and equipment. She stood and listened as a teenage girl called the Fanalis "Morgiana".

She sighed as she began her journey back to Balbadd, _'Damn, Ja'Far's gonna throw a fit when he finds out... not that Masrur will be any better...'_ she sighed helplessly as she began to walk towards the forest which appeared at the end of the cliff side.

* * *

 **My god this was hard to re-do! I just hope it's good enough.  
**

 **Keeping the young woman's identity a secret was hard, and even if you've figured out who she is (Which you all most definitely have) I hope it was god enough to keep your interest.**

 **If you have any tips or ideas for this story then feel free to review or message me them, however no hate please, I really do try my best.**

 **-Sayonara, Haiiro-Chan out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Sinbad!

**Hello, fellow Magi Lovers~**

 **I do hope my first chapter was adequate and up to your standards, I tried so very hard. Although I do believe that there is always room for improvment, which I hope I can do.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the chapter~**

 **\- Inu Chan.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as she wishes she could, Inu doesn't own Magi, she only owns her OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Welcome Sinbad!**

* * *

It has now been at least 3 hours since the young blonde and the other citizens escaped from the Slaver, Fatima. The young lady was currently walking towards the entrance to the forest which would allow her to get to Balbadd to report to Sinbad about what had happened with the whole bandit fiasco.

She let out a sigh as she began to think of how she'll explain everything that had happened and immediately decided it would be best if she hid behind Masrur while she explained how she was captured and nearly most likely killed or sold off by some guy with a lipstick fetish.

Images swarmed her head as she imagined the different scenarios which could occur. She was halfway through her daydream when she came across three men, each of a different build and height, who walked in front of her, scowling at the rude cut-off she got ready to shout at them, only to change her mind as she saw a familiar head of Red hair and a small blue haired boy.

"Hey Morg, you're going to Balbadd so you can get on a ship for your homeland, isn't that right?" She overheard the boy, Aladdin if she remembered correctly, ask 'Morg' as to which she replied "Yes, that's right, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you, you see, I want to thank you and Alibaba." As Aladdin began to explain that she didn't need to thank them for saving her, she wasn't sure from what exactly, she began to walk out of the bushes and made her way towards them. just as both of the children noticed her, another figure appeared. A figure which the tiny teenager was much too familiar with.

The other two then turned towards the person and received the shock of their lives as they saw a large, muscular man with long purple hair tied back, wearing nothing but a huge fig leaf covering his private parts. Both Morgiana and Aladdin began to panic, Aladdin getting ready to attack him while Morgiana closed her eyes in shock. She felt her eye twitch as she watched Sinbad trying to calm them down, until she finally snapped. She ran towards him, running past the children who gasped in shock (again) as they saw who it was, while Sinbad paled rapidly just before her foot came in contact with his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell are you naked, huh?!" she barked as Sinbad stood up, wincing, as she tried to explain what had occurred. She sighed heavily as she turned towards the other two and signaled them to follow as Sinbad lead them towards a couple of rocks forming a circle. Aladdin, being the gracious little boy he was, lent Sinbad some clothes to wear, even though they made him look like a man wearing a baby's diaper and a very small vest.

"I appreciate you lending me these clothes, Aladdin" Sinbad thanked him as he rubbed his knee sheepishly, a nervous tic he developed throughout his travels. "Humph, so do I" she muttered as she puffed out her cheeks, sending an icy glare towards the purplette who in returned flinched slightly and scooted further away from her. "H-hey now, come on Celia, it wasn't my fault!" he was practically sweating bullets as 'Celias' glare on him became darker, meaning he had better explain.

Sinbad sighed heavily as he turned towards the other two and introduced himself, "My name is Sin, I was totally cleaned out by some bandits on my way to Balbadd today." Aladdin and Morgiana looked at him with a mix of pity and shock whilst 'Celia' appeared to be unimpressed. Aladdin, who was more on the naive side, claimed "I'm sorry Mister Sin, I guess all the stories and the dangers of the desert went to my head" the young boy let out a sheepish laugh of embarrassment.

"Hey, no need to apologize kid, seeing this guy could make even the most feared criminals cower in fear." 'Celia' stated with a deadpan expression as she pointed to Sinbad who in returned sent her a pout along with a "It'd be better if you didn't say it with such a plain face, Celia . . ." as to which she just flipped him off.

Morgiana, speaking for the first time since meeting Sin asked, "Is that your name, Miss Celia?" she looked at the lady who was playing with her deep golden hair questioningly, as to which she got a nod in return, "Well, it's actually Cerelia but I mainly go by Celia" the young woman explained.

Aladdin introduced himself to everyone, due to neither of them knowing anything about the young boy. "I'm 11 years old and I crossed from the Northern Tenzan Plateau to the desert, I saw so many different animals and plants, it was great!" Sinbad laughed as Aladdin described what he saw in detail, as Cerelia let out a soft smile as she watched the young child act care-free and cheerful. Cerelia closed her eyes to listen to the nature around them while Sinbad told Aladdin about the wonders of adventures. She let out a deep sigh as he then commented about meeting "sweet young girls".

Just as Cerelia was about to berate Sinbad Morgiana stood up, sniffing the air. Turning around with a small smile she declared she could smell the ocean, which caused Aladdin to cheer and jump up and down. Standing up Sinbad and Cerelia walked over to the two kids and declared that they had better set out for Balbadd, which was quite close.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

They had all been walking for maybe 30 minutes when Morgiana declared the scent of the ocean was becoming stronger as they made it to the bottom of a hill.

"Just over that hill, is Balbadd" Sinbad declared as Aladdin began to jump for joy as both he and Morgiana ran up the hill, Cerelia and Sinbad following at a slower pace. It took them at least 5 minutes to reach the top of the hill which gave way to a beautiful scenery of the ocean and the Balbadd Kingdom. Morgiana and Alibaba rushed down the hillside towards the entrance of Balbadd where the four entered the city.

At first the city seemed to be prosperous and flourishing in both wealth and health, however, as they explored deeper into the city, they realised that despite the successful outer rim area's, the centre of Balbadd was enormously economically impoverished. Along the near streets, beggars and other people suffering from poverty occupied what little space they could find. Above them there was a huge wall with the words _'Down with the Monarchy'_ occupying the once clean wall.

"Ever since the death of their king, the country has fallen into a depressing, pitiful state caused by an economical decrease. What was once a prosperous kingdom became a shell of it's former self" Sinbad explained as they came closer and closer to their destination. "The current king isn't helping at all," Cerelia began to explain a bit more "He is nothing more than a greedy, fat pig who uses the people to increase his own wealth. He has done nothing for his people." She scowled darkly as she looked around at the suffering citizens, all who appear to have frail, stick like limbs.

Within the time-span of 10 minutes they appeared in front of a huge hotel, filled to the brim with rich, noblemen and women. Sinbad turned around to Morgiana and Aladdin and told them, "You'll be safe here, this is the finest hotel in the city. I always stay here, it's perfectly comfortable. Don't you two worry, I'll take care of the bill." He let off a dazzling smile as he and Cerelia walked up the stairs, the latter giving him another deadpan expression.

Just as Sinbad tried to enter the hotel, the guards assigned to protect the hotel stopped him, causing a big scuffle to take place. As one of the guards called him a "Shady bastard" he gave them a confused look and with a cheerful tone asked "What's so shady about me?" Just as Cerelia was about to interfere a loud, commanding voice shouted "That's enough!" which belong to a silver haired, green eyed man wearing a green robe. Aladdin and Morgiana wondered who he was but if the reaction Cerelia gave off was any indication, she knew him, and well it seemed.

As the unknown man was dealing with Sinbad and the other two, Cerelia tied to sneak off into the hotel. However, her plan was foiled as a hand grabbed the scruff of her dress. She turned around to give the offender a vicious lashing, only to pale as she saw it was the same man, only he looked at her with a pissed off expression. "And where do you think you're going?" the darkness within his voice made her shiver as everyone was lead to the lounge.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

"Unfortunately, it appears that our people have caused you quite an inconvenience, we apologize and as our master said, your bill will be handled by us." The man, who now appeared to be calm gave them a small smile as Aladdin began to thank them while Morgiana bowed in gratitude.

"As for you, Sin, let us do something about those unseemly clothes of yours, we can't have you dressed as the way you are now." The short man commanded as he began to push Sinbad towards their room. Sinbad, while being pushed away, turned around and shouted, "Farewell, Morgiana and Aladdin, lets meet up for some lunch later, okay?"

Meanwhile, Cerelia was trapped under the piercing gaze of the huge, red haired man stood next to her. He turned towards Morgiana who in returned gasped quietly and turned away. The man turned around and began to walk away, not before picking up Cerelia and carrying her away, much to her protest.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

"So, you noticed, huh? That girl, Morgiana, they say she's a Fanalis, just like you, Masrur." Sinbad spoke to the redette male who stood next to Cerelia, who happened to be pouting slightly.

"Yes, I am. It is quite unusual." Masrur was a muscular man who stood up to 6'5'' in height with red hair and eyes. He had a silver lip piercing on his lower lip and he wore gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist with nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. His face was set into a blank stare as he looked upon Sinbad, who was now fully clothed.

"By the way, Sin, surly you didn't loose everything to those heinous thieves, did you?" Ja'Far was originally joking around, but when Sinbad replied with "Yep, they took every last thing" He soon turned from joyful to shocked. With a growl, Ja'Far walked over to Sinbad and grabbed at his neck, letting out a groan of frustration as he did so. "They took not just your clothes, but your equipment too?! What's the matter with you?! Did you forget what that was?!" As Ja'Far was shaking down Sin, Cerelia stood next to Masrur, watching both of them. She sighed and was about to walk away when Ja'Far turned towards her with an ice cold glare. "As for you, Cerelia, do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was?! You could of been sold off, or worse, killed!" Aurora sighed as she began to explain what had happened.

"I did what I had to. The bandits were going to use the people as slaves, they were most likely going to rape the women. I wasn't going to let that happen, besides, because of what I did, many of the captured citizens escaped." She stood against Ja'Far head on, not backing down. However, it appeared neither was Ja'Far.

"Oh really? What you did was reckless. You're a beautiful girl, you're a beautiful maiden girl, do you have any idea what they could of done to you?! The bandits leader could of taken you as his own for Solomon's sake!" As to which Cerelia just scoffed. "Please, like I'd let some cross-dressing lunatic with a lipstick fetish take over my life. I'm done with the whole 'Bow before me' crap" It was apparent that Ja'Far didn't like what she said very much, if the glare was anything to go by.

Sinbad, who was sat watching them argue, began to sweat bullets as his two fearsome companions began to exchange heated glares. If you looked closely, you could see a spark of electricity between them as neither backed down. "C-come on now, Cerelia's back safe and sound, surly that's good enough, right?" The purplette let out a squeal of fright as Ja'Far's terrifying glare turned towards him yet again. "Oh really, like you can talk! When are you finally going to awaken to your responsibilities as our king?! Ruler of our nation, king Sinbad!" Ja'Far was about to scold both Cerelia and Sinbad some more, until Masrur interrupted him. "It's about time we go for the royal meeting, isn't it?" as to which Ja'Far just sighed helplessly whilst Sinbad stood up and gave the short man a pat along the shoulder as the group of four made their way towards the royal palace.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **Hm, it appears that's it for now. I do hope it was worth the wait. Just as a little sidenote:**

 **The race Lýkos are similar to the Magi, except the Lýkos have unique silver eyes with slit pupils and possess rare grey Ruhk. They also have an ability where they can enhance their physical strength with the high quantity of Magoi they possess and they can also see the Ruhk.**

 **They were also feared for their abilities so they were hunted down and killed whenever the next Lýkos had been born, they would of also been sold off as slaves and used for many different things, most as bodyguards or used to provide heirs to increase their master's army.**

 **Anyway, my chapters will be slightly small, but I do hope the quality is better than the quantity.**

 **Please Review, and leave POLITE judgment comments, not just rude, insulting flames, thank you.**

 **Ja'Ne, - Haiiro-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 - Introducing the Fog Troop!

**Good Greetings, Human people!  
**

 **Well, welcome to Chapter 3, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I was a little stumped on my last chapter, not sure if I should of continued a bit more, but I think this chapter will continue it on perfectly.**

 **-Inu Chan.**

 **Disclaimer: Inu owns Cerelia, but she doesn't own anything else to do with Magi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Fog Troop!**

* * *

As Cerelia and the other three adults were going to a meeting with the king, she had a good look around the city along the way to the castle. She noticed that there were multiple houses with failing structures, there were multiple adults sat against walls or in corners with their children, all in a worse for wear appearance. Cerelia sighed helplessly as she turned her head towards the castle, scowling as she thought about the 'king' and how his ruling isn't doing anything to help the kingdom.

"Humph, I swear the king is seriously fucked up in the head, how can he just ignore his people like this?!" Cerelia grit her teeth in anger as they got closer to the castle, attracting the attention of the civilians around them.

As they were walking Cerelia felt a tug on her dress, resulting in her looking down and seeing a child wearing nothing but rags with a figure as thin as a skeleton. Her heart tugged painfully as the child looked up at her and smiled happily. "Hiya lady, you're really pretty!" she gave him a sad smile in return and bent down to his size, ruffling his hair. "Thank you little one, you're adorable." The child gave her a toothy grin as he ran off down the street. The smile slid off of her face as she turned towards the others who had stopped to wait for her, and gave them a dark look. "If that shit for brains king doesn't do something to help his people soon I'm going to beat his fat little ass all the way to Parthevia and back." Ja'Far gave her an unimpressed look, mostly for her language since he agreed with her, while Sinbad gave her a sad smile. Masrur's face may not of changed, but she saw the look of concern glint in his eyes as he stared at the young children playing by the bridge, not far from where they were.

"It would be best if we move along now, we shouldn't arrive late to the meeting, the king wouldn't like that, after all" Ja'Far, if ever the voice of reason, suggested. Cerelia just gave out another helpless sigh as they continued towards the castle again.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Morgiana and Alibaba...**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

Aladdin and Morgiana were just given their room by one of the maids in the hotel, as the maid opened the door, Aladdin and Morgiana gave a short gasp of delight as they peered into the room and observed the luxury furniture. There were two beds, both covered with soft, golden covers while there was a second floor like banister above the beds, complete with stairs connected to it. The room was full of an elegant blue and gold combination colour furniture and materials, even the window had a grand appearance.

Aladdin let out a burst of delightful laughter as he catapulted himself onto the bed, bouncing onto it. "Wow! This is amazing! It's so soft too!" He exclaimed as he began to jump up and down on the bed, Morgiana giving a nod of agreement as she sat down on her own bed.

"If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask, we'll provide you with all that you need" The maid said with a smile that was clearly used daily.

"Excuse me, Miss maid, where can we catch a ship to the dark continent?" Aladdin asked her, getting a confused look from the maid while Morgiana looked at him in slight shock. "The dark continent? Oh, do you mean the ships which are travel towards the south? I'm afraid they aren't sailing as of late" the maid gave them a polite, apologetic smile while Aladdin was confused.

"You see, at the moment Balbadd is having a problem with a group of bandits. They appear on dark, foggy nights and attack the merchant ships and homes of well off nobles. They pillage them of their belongs, food, money and clothing, and distribute it to those who live in the slums. Because of this they're seen as chivalrous thieves and are supported by the people fully."

"Oh, I see" Aladdin claimed slightly concerned about what he had heard.

"Things have gotten worse as of late after they declared their new leader, however. They've robbed more and more ships and nobles, causing trades with Sindria and other nations to become impossible. They've even gotten into scuffles with the military lately. It's all because of that new leader."

"New leader?" Morgiana was curious as to who this new king of thieves was exactly and Aladdin sent the maid a curious look, wanting to know who it was as well.

"They call him 'Alibaba the wondrous' he was declared their leader around 6 months ago and since then, Balbadd has suffered even more."

Aladdin and Morgiana gasped in shock as their eyes widened drastically.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

As Aladdin and Morgiana were talking to the maid, Sinbad was in the reception room with Cerelia, Masrur and Ja'Far standing behind him while they were waiting for the king to enter. "Geez, as a king he's not just selfish, he's also late." Cerelia felt her eye twitch as her patience was running out. Ja'Far, who was on the right side of her, sighed and shook his head. He was about to complain himself when the chamber doors suddenly opened, 2 guards entered and stood beside the doors as a very short, and very fat, man came in the room followed by a much taller and thinner man. The stubby man sat on the chair in front of Sinbad, and gave him a pompous look. Cerelia felt her eye begin to twitch more and more, until she felt a warm hand press against her left shoulder, looking towards Masrur she saw it was his hand and gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"Uh, Sinbad how have you been, Long time no see, right?" Stubby greeted Sinbad nervously, his voice being high in pitch and already grating on Cerelia's last nerve. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries, I have but one requirement from you. You must resume trade with Sindria immediately. Just what are you trying to pull? Sindria is an Island nation, trade is crucial for our survival. Are you trying to destroy the relations your father and I fostered?" Sinbad's face was set in cold stone, not giving away any hints of emotion.

"S-sorry but resuming trade is completely impossible. Right now Balbadd has our hands full with urgent domestic issues." The stubby king tried to explain to Sinbad, which didn't sit well with any of them. Sinbad let out a grunt as he began to demand to know what Stubby meant.

"They were just a bunch of petty thieves, but their numbers have grown steadily since they broke into the royal treasury 2 years ago, now they've even acquired some mysterious magical powers and have become a major anti-government force even the military can't handle."

"So, they're chivalrous thieves?" Cerelia asked silently, although King Abhmad the stubby heard her and scoffed. "Chivalrous thieves my foot, plundering the national treasury only makes the taxes go up, the people are fools." He declared as he shoved his pinky finger up his nostril, causing Cerelia to growl silently. Sinbad, being blunt as ever stated "Your reputation is terrible" which caused Abhmad to jump up and complain "Hey we can't help that! The Fog Troop just named a real troublemaker as their new leader! It's just my luck, him showing up at a time like this!" Abhmad was about to say more until the other man, identified as Sabhmad jumped up to Abhmad and covered his mouth silencing him. "Stop brother! don't bring him up now!" which effectively silenced stubby's ranting. "A-anyway, the fog Troop has made all trading impossible. If you want trading to resurface then you'll have to get rid of the fog Troop yourself!"

Sinbad, all his patience gone, withdrew his dagger and stabbed the edge of the table declaring boldly "Oh yeah? Are you really so sure about that? I'll vanquish that Fog Troop or whatever they call themselves without the army, on my own, got it?" He settled them with a dark glare as he walked out of the meeting room, Ja'Far, Masrur and Cerelia following behind, not before Cerelia gave the king a menacing glare, however.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

"Help yourselves, this is a Balbadd specialty, Herb-Grilled Eumura Sea Bream, go ahead and enjoy it!" Sinbad gave them his winning smile as Morgiana and Aladdin looked at the fish in awe and began to eat it. As the two began to eat, Sinbad claimed, "I almost forgot, I haven't introduced you to my subordinates. This is Ja'Far, and this is Masrur, you both already know Cerelia. Morgiana, this might surprise you, but Masrur here is a Fanalis. You are too, right? You both have the exact same eyes."

Morgiana looked up at Masrur, in shock at meeting another one of her race. Masrur, ever the conversationalist, looked down at the young girl and gave her a nod, greeting her with "Hello there." as to which Morgiana looked away shyly, responding with a quiet 'H-hello"

Ja'Far and Sinbad were talking at the table, about what they were going to do about the Fog Troop situation. While they were discussing that, Morgiana and Aladdin were talking to Masrur and Cerelia. Masrur was standing up along with Aladdin and Morgiana while Cerelia was sitting on the wall edge, listening to Aladdin talk to Masrur.

"Hey there, my names Aladdin!" the young bluette exclaimed while Masrur replied with a "Hello".

"You're pretty big aren't you, you're a Fanalis like Morg right?" Masrur, not used to such a cheerful child, stood awkwardly and nodded his head "That's right." while Cerelia, who was still sat down, started to laugh a bit as she watched Aladdin talk to a man three times his own size. Although she never expected the young boy to turn to her next.

"Hey, Cerelia, your eyes are silver? Wow, they're so pretty!" Cerelia looked at the young boy and laughed quietly, smiling down at him. "Ah, thank you. Yes, they're different because I'm not really a normal human."

Morgiana was observing Cerelia, and then decided to ask her a question. "Your strength . . . how did you achieve it?"

Cerelia looked at her for a few seconds and smiled, about to answer, when a scream erupted from below in the streets. As everyone looked over the edge they saw a young woman being attacked by a band of thugs. Cerelia, wasting no time, jumped off of the balcony and landed on the closest thug, sending him flying down to the ground. She stood up from the crouch and ran at the next thug, kicking him in his stomach and using his portly stomach as a propeller, she flew towards another thug and smashed her foot against his face, breaking his nose. The remaining two thugs, terrified, dropped the woman's belonging and ran for it, wanting to escape from her. Cerelia just scoffed and gave the woman a nod before jumping up back onto the ledge. Everyone stood in shock while staring at her. Cerelia just sighed and sat down on the ledge, while everyone recovered and went back to what they were doing.

Aladdin, ever the insightful one, ran up to Cerelia with stars in his eyes. "Wow! That was so cool! You're amazing Cerelia!", Cerelia just laughed, "Well, thank you Aladdin, and to answer your question Morgiana, I got my strength because I'm the next Lýkos. It's practically a race similar to the Magi, only we had silver eyes and we could only use our strength if we enhanced our powers with magoi. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one left in the world." she left off with a small, sad smile as she stared at the ground. With a sigh, she stood up and gave everyone a gentle smile as jumped up onto the ledge and looked towards the sun."However, I do hope that I'll see someone who was very important to me again one day...besides, even if I'm the only Lýkos left, I'm not that broken up about it, after all, I have so many people who are important to me! There's no way I could be sad, especially since my life right now is great! There are so many people who've suffered more than I have, I have no right to complain!" Cerelia broke of into a quiet laugh, however it seemed to be forced.

Everyone seemed to notice the tension in the air as they stared at Aurora worriedly, Aladdin didn't like the way Cerelia seemed to be depressed so he had an idea. "Hey, Cerelia! You haven't met my friend Ugo yet, have you? I'll introduce you!" Aladdin picked up his flute and blew in it. Suddenly, two enormous, blue hands appeared from the base of the flute. Ja'Far, who had just taken a mouthful of water, saw the arms and in his shock he spat it out, the water just barely missing Sinbad as he turned around and saw Ugo's arms resulting in him letting out a high pitch squeal of shock.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

After Aladdin was able to calm everyone down after the shock they went under because of Ugo, they all moved to a passageway under a bridge so that the citizens wouldn't be able to see what they were doing. Instead of just big blue arms appearing out of a flute, Ugo transformed into a giant blue, muscular body. Although Aladdin's flute was in the exact place Ugo's head should of been.

"So, Aladdin, y-you're a Magi too, huh?" Sinbad turned to the little boy after he examined the blue giant, still slightly in shock at the power the young child possessed.

Aladdin turned to Sinbad in a curious manner, "Wait so Mister Sin . . . Does that mean you know about Magi's? Do you know any more?"

"Hm. . . well I do know another Magi, however I wouldn't say we're all that close . . ." Cerelia after hearing that admission couldn't help but scoff at Sinbad. "That's an understatement, he's always causing trouble for us. The damn bastard. I swear when I next see the pompous ponytail prick I'm gonna . . . " while she was mumbling she trailed off into a sinister, creepy laugh, disturbing everyone around them, except for Masrur, of course.

He found her psychotic tendencies to be endearing.

"A-anyway . . . Aladdin, this" Sinbad started as he gave Ugo a pat on his forearm, "means you are definitely a Magi, no doubt about that. You see, I've been keeping a secret from you and Morgiana up to this point. Since I'm going to tell you about Magi's and all of that, I may as well tell you everything."

Sinbad stopped talking and after at least 2 minutes of waiting he announced, "You see . . . I, am Sinbad!" he struck a pose, expecting both Morgiana and Aladdin to gasp in surprise. However, what he got was much different.

Both Morgiana and Aladdin stood still with looks of confusion etched into their faces. Aladdin even went a step further and asked, "Uh, who is that again?" which gained a look of astoundment from sinbad as he froze in his pose. "Y-you mean you don't know about me?! You've never heard of the 'Adventures of Sinbad'?!" Judging by the way the purplette was acting, the children not knowing who he was seemed to have taken a blow to his confidence.

After he recovered from his stupefy he shook his head and began to make some dramatic poses "The man of numerous journeys and see voyages, whose adventures spanned the seven seas of the world, who heroically captured seven dungeons and managed to establish his very own country! The master of seven Djinns, conqueror of the seven seas, that's who Sinbad is." He finished it off by striking yet another pose, this time crossing his arms and looking up into the sky while he tried to ignore Cerelia's and Ja'Far's deadpan stares. As he looked back towards Aladdin the young bluette stuttered out "C-cool . . isn't it?" however, Sinbad didn't handle that very well. He looked towards Aladdin and Morgiana with a comical expression of astonishment while beside them Cerelia and Ja'Far giggled about it silently.

"L-looks like you're losing your touch, Sin. However, at least now that blow to your huge ego has stopped your head from getting any bigger." Cerelia was only able to manage one sentence before she collapsed into a fit of laughter as Sinbad turned to her with a dejected expression.

"Y-you're all so cruel . . ." After Sinbad let out a sigh of depression he turned back to Aladdin and began to explain about Magi's. "You see, Aladdin, you've generated enough Magoi to effortlessly keep a Djinn fully materialised. You see Magoi is the energy that's created by the Rukh. Ordinary Humans can only use the Rukh that's inside of them, while a Magi has unlimited use of the energy created by many other beings. You're kind of special and loved by the Rukh, yes, Magi's are seriously amazing." As the eldest of the group trailed off he suddenly had an idea. "Hey, since you are so amazing I have a favour to ask of you, you see, you think you could help me capture the thieves who've thrown this country into an uproar?" As Sinbad had finished Ja'Far immediately interrupted him, "Wait, Sin, we need to discuss this first, are you really planning on involving these children?" Sin turned to Ja'Far and crossed his arms, obviously not backing down. "What are you worried about? Aladdin is a Magi, isn't he?" That clearly didn't impress Ja'Far.

Cerelia could sense the frustration oozing from the shorter man's being so she decided to step in, "Sin, he may be a Magi, but he is still just a child and children have no place in a battle." Her fist clenched as even thinking about a child being forced to fight made her blood boil.

While Ja'Far and Cerelia were protesting to Sinbad, Aladdin was thinking about what the maid had told him and Morgiana, **_"His name is Alibaba the wondrous"_** _'Could it be . . . no, it can't be. Alibaba would never join thieves! Hm, the thieves are ruining lives . . . I can't just do nothing.'_ The youngster turned to Morgiana and asked her "What do you think, Morg?"

Morgiana looked at Aladdin in slight bewilderment due to her not being used to having the freedom to choose what she wanted. She began to think about Goltas and how he had wanted her to return to her country, she thought about the parents she couldn't remember, the land she never knew. Morgiana wanted nothing more than to return to her homeland but she knew that the only way to return would to travel by boat, which is impossible because of the Fog Troop. Morgiana knew that if the Fog Troop goes away then the ships will be able to sail again, meaning she could go home. The young Fanalis turned to Aladdin and gave him a nod of approval.

Aladdin nodded back at her and turned to the two arguing men, smiling at them "We'll help you guys" the young Magi told them, silencing their argument. Sinbad turned towards him and gave him a spectacular smile, declaring "Sounds good, Okay, let's try to come up with a strategy, and you, Morgiana, I'd like for you to wait at the hotel for us. I know you're strong but I just couldn't ask a young girl like you to fight." Sinbad stated as he gripped Morgiana's shoulders and began to push her towards the hotel, missing the look of mild shock which appeared on her face.

As Sin was guiding her back to the hotel, Morgiana stamped her foot on the floor, causing a crater to form, turning her head around with a pout on her face she murmured "I'm going to fight with you", Sinbad, with a comical look of fear squeaked out "Yes ma'am" while Cerelia snickered in amusement.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **. . . . .**

The group of 6 were now sat in Sinbad's hotel room, planning on what they would do next. Ja'Far was sat on a single seat holding a map of Balbadd, with two locations currently being picked out among the rest.

"I believe that the Fog Troop will strike either the mansion of an aristocrat,who happens to a be wealthy merchant, or Haldew a noblemen" While Sinbad asked "what makes you so sure?".

Ja'Far began to explain how he decided on these two locations, "I've been secretly releasing falsified information on the military strategic movements, there seems to be fog Troop sympathizers within the government, who've been lending secret support to the thieves, apparently the Fog Troop's rising popularity is reaching far beyond our expectations" Sinbad sat back releasing a heavy sigh.

"So they're even in the government, huh . . ." Cerelia muttered, looking at the map. "I have to say, I can see why you'd decide on those places Ja'Far, after all, the Fog Troop would go after noblemen with quite a lot of money and little to no guards to make things easier for them, due to the members most likely have limited knowledge on combat which would of course make fighting the military off that much harder . . . while they have those 'magical powers' we heard about there's a possibility that handling the military and having to control their powers at the same time might prove to be too much for them, thus why they'd have it easier by attacking lowly guarded noblemen at night." Cerelia sat back with a sigh, when she looked up she saw nearly everyone look at her with disbelief, almost as if they didn't expect her to think about things to much. Pouting, she complained, "Oh come on, I'm not just a pretty face with brute strength, ya' know!" turning away she began to sulk slightly until she felt Masrur give her a gentle pat on the head, prompting her to look up and give him a small smile.

"Okay, if you're both done with your romantic moment, we really should prepare to head to our stations" Sinbad declared, while flinching slightly at the heated glare Cerelia sent his way. "Ja'Far. You, Morgiana and Aladdin will head towards the merchants manor while Masrur, Celia and myself will guard the Aristocrats mansion, understood?"

Everyone gave a nod of confirmation as they stood up and went to their rooms to prepare for what was going to be a long, busy night.

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now folks! This chapter was slightly longer than the other two since the exchange between Morgiana and Sinbad happens to be one of my top 5 favourite moments, my number 1 favourite moment being when Masrur was introduced.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter and I plan to have chapter 4 done soon! Keep an eye out for it!**

 **Ja'Ne!**

 **-Inu Chan**


End file.
